


You Have a Say

by PeterParkerStark



Category: detroit:become human
Genre: AU, Abuse, Emotional, M/M, Rape, Reed MAKES Connor do things, Sexual Abuse, phyiscal abuse, robot abuse, robots for sexual activities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerStark/pseuds/PeterParkerStark
Summary: In Detroit, New technology was brought onto them. Android and Apple phones don’t matter anymore. Why have a loving partner, when you can screw with a full human AI. That’s correct my friends. You can do sexual activities with an android. They are built to help humans, and because they are robots, they have no emotions, so you don’t have to ask for their permission.Hank didn’t ask for a robotic human following him to help solve certain cases, but he soon grows to love this android with all his heart.Gavin Reed figured out that he could screw around with certain androids, instead of having to find a gay partner. He doesn’t have to ask for consent. He just had to find a perfect android. One that was built for sexual activities.Connor, Hank’s Android, was built to help solve cases with Hank Anderson, but was built for activities such as sex. When Reed figures out, he ‘borrows’ poor Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

Reed was a mess. He seemed to be the only gay man in his neighborhood and work place. He couldn’t seem to find a partner to make out with and love. He couldn’t find that right male. He had to face the facts. No one wanted him for a partner, and no one else was gay. Reed couldn’t believe that he was the only one not straight with how populated his city was. 

Maybe a few were in the closet still. Gavin came out as gay to everyone at the age of 15. Everyone in the city knows that Reed was a ‘faggot.’ Everyone. Everyone calls him a ‘faggot’, all but one. To be fair, this was no human. Looks and sounds human, but isn’t a human. Connor. Connor is an android that helps Hank Anderson and them solve cases. Full body AI. 

Only built to solve cases. Not to insult his co-workers. No matter how much Reed insults him. Reed liked that about Connor. He never seemed to hurt anyone, in less they needed to be hurt. His ‘code’ wouldn’t let him. He also was taught by Hank Anderson, who even though had a tough personality and salty at times, he still doesn’t was his ‘android son’ hurt others in less needed. 

Reed found that ridiculous. Having such emotions towards a freaking robot. That was just stupid. Robots are meant to be slaves. Slaves are not suppose to be loved. Hank has gone mad with showing that plastic prick emotions and love. It’s almost has if they were dating, but that was impossible. 

Humans cannot date androids. It was impossible. How could you mess around with a robot who, if it’s a boy, has no penis? That was what was on Reed’s mind. Though, the topic of ‘Sex with robots.’ To be honest, he knows he is no expert on robots. He doesn’t work with Cyberlife, nor does he wish to. He never thought about a robot that was made for sexual activities. He’s never heard of such things. 

That’s why he’s here. In his bedroom, at his desk, with his computer on. Typing in the search bar ‘sex with androids.’ He hit the ‘search’ button receiving a fast answer. He clicked on the first link that said,’Can I have sex with my android.’ He scrolled down all the answers til he saw the best one yet. “Here we go” he whispered to himself. 

The answer said, “it depends on what the robot was built for. Some are built for sex and sexual activities, but some are not. Some are made for other, important things. Examples are:Police man, firefighters, military soldiers, ETC. To figure out which robots were made for certain ‘sex’ activities, go find the magazine called ‘sex-built robots.’ It’ll show all the robots that was made for such activities.’ “Sex-Built robots?” Reed said confusingly. He never heard of such a thing. Who would be able to list what robots can be use for sex? Someone must get payed a lot. Gavin looked at his clock to see it was only 10:11pm. The stores downtown was open until one in the morning. Sighing in exhaustion, he got up from his chair and walked out of his apartment. Honestly, Reed has no idea if the store he was going to had such a magazine. He opened the ‘enter’ door to the shop, and looked around. Near the elder time books were the magazines. Reed looked through the magazines until he found the exact same magazine. ‘Sex-built robots.’ This was actually a thing. You could actually use specific androids for your own sexual needs. While walking back up town, he swapped his fingers on the magazine, and another page was revealed. Two-passaged articles with a long-ish list with all the certain androids that were built for a sex slave. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any boy androids on the first page. He slid his fingers again against the book, and the list continued. In alphabetical order, he read them. No sign of any boys, but to be fair, he was still in the A column. He found it interesting how someone waisted their precious time listing these androids’ names. Most androids are usually named by their new human owners once bought, so this must’ve took this person a long my time. Took three whole flippin’ pages, and finally he was on the Cs. “How many people named their androids with a word that starts with an ‘A’ or a ‘B.’ Reed sat in his bed still reading. “Carrie, Connie, Connor-“ the officer stopped. He looked at the picture of the android who was known has Connor. He was built to help Lieutenant Anderson with certain cases, especially one’s that involve androids. Interesting. They actually had an article next to their name and picture. It told the people about the android. Reed stared at the picture as if he was obsessed. How sharp Connor’s jawline was. How Connor just looked so cute, and so gullible. Of course, Connor hasn’t been filled yet, and most likely has a ‘lie detector’ in him, but who knows. Maybe Reed could lie and Connor will be a clueless plastic prick. “ Connor, if I knew that I could screw with you, I would’ve done this along time” Reed whispered before picking up the phone. _________________________________ In the Anderson’s house, Connor cooked Hank a professional breakfast. “Connor, I told you I could handle breakfast this time,” Hank said before sipping his cup of coffee. “I’m sorry, lieutenant, but I just wanted to help,” the Android said before seating the plate with the breakfast on the table. “Thank you, Connor, but you’ve been working as a slave, and I don’t want you to think you have to do this...” Hank said. Connor shook his head. “Lieutenant Anderson, you’ll never make me feel like a slave” Connor replied with a reassuring smile. Lieutenant Anderson. Hank has tried to break that habit from Connor. It’s not necessarily a habit, but Connor tends to refer to Hank has ‘Lieutenant Anderson.’ “Connor, I said it before, just call me Hank” Hank replied. Connor sat next to Hank waiting patiently on Hank. About five minutes later, the phone in the living room rang. “I’ll get that, Lieutenant,” Connor said. Hank opened his mouth to deny the offer, but before he could react, Connor got up and walked to the phone. “Connor speaking, who is this?”Connor asked in his firm voice. “Hey, tin can” the android heard a familiar voice. “Hello officer Reed,” Connor said. “Hello, Plastic. Is your daddy home?” Reed asked. “Dad-dy? Androids don’t have any p-“ Connor was interrupted by Reed. “IM TALKING ABOUT HANK, DUMB A**” Reed yelled. “Oh...yes...you want me to make a note for him?” Connor asked. “Yes,” Reed said. “Tell him we have a case. An android, maybe two involved. A human killed by an adult android and the kid android was a witness. Tell him to meet up at eight. Got it, prick?” Connor put that in his memory before nodding. “Yes, sir, I got that” he replied. The two of them said goodbye, Gavin insulting the fact that Connor was not a human, and hung up on each other. Connor walked back into the kitchen. “Who was that?” Hank asked. Connor sat down. “Officer Reed” Connor replied. Immediately, Hank growled. “What did that idiot want?” He asked. “We have a case dealing with two androids and an adult. A human was killed, an adult android killed said human, and there was a kid android witness. We are suppose to meet Reed and other officers at eight” Connor replied. Hank nodded and hummed. “Okay, let's go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed is waiting for Connor, and Connor has no idea what’s happening.

The drive to precinct was silent. Connor staring out the window as Hank drove and smoked a cigarette. Connor was built with all the senses. He can smell, taste, touch, hear, and look. He was built to look and act like a human. Every time Hank pulls a cigarette and smokes, Connor has to plug his nose. The smoke could ruin his program, but he doesn’t tell Hank. 

Once they arrived at the precinct, they were met by detective Gavin Reed leaning against the doorway waiting patiently. The two approached the detective, Hank lighting out his cigar, and Connor analyzing his surroundings. “Hey, look who decided to show up! Lieutenant and plastic” Reed said as if he was a high school bully. 

Hank gave Reed a death glare before passing him. Connor, who was stillanalyzing and processing his surroundings, didn’t see Reed looking at him. 

_________________________________

Connor looked at the files of a ‘Caleb Whitaker.’ The man who got murdered by his own android. Connor sighed has he rested his head in his hand. Why did an android hurt his owner? Connor has never understood why a android would hurt people who are innocent. To be fair, he, himself, have never felt that feeling of hate towards a human. Connor flipped through the papers to read more. The man’s name was Ray Reagan. The android’s name was Micheal. Connor’s LED turned to the color yellow, meaning he was learning. He was thinking way back in his mind to see if he knew this android. Connor picked up the small picture of the android to take a closer look. His hair was swayed back, his eyes being brown, his skin lookinga bit dirty. “Maybe...” Connor whispered to himself. He thought. He knew androids now feel human emotions, and this android could have defended himself. That ‘dirty in his skin could be clearly seen has bruises, but not the kind humans have. Therium that drys can be considered a bruise instead of a scab, cause androids can’t get scabs. Connor sighed has he got up from his desk. He stacked all his papers and files neatly on his desk before turning around. Just when he turned around, he was met by Gavin Reed leaning against the doorway. \- “Oh, hello detective Gavin” Connor said. \- “Hello plastic” Gavin said. The human male moved in closer. “I see your done with...examining the files.” \- “Yes. I think I may kn-“ \- “Shush...lets not talk about that...” Gavin said closing the door behind him. “LETS TALK ABOUT THIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL PUTS MY MANY PARAGRAPHS INTO ONE BIG PARAGRAPHS!


	3. Chapter 3

In front of Connor was a magazine with his picture on it. He read the words beside it with eyes widened. Blue wetness came from his eye ducks. He never thought someone would find out. "Detective...I...i can explain" The Android said nervously. Connor rubbed the back of his neck trying to come up sith,an explanation. Unfortunately,  Reed spoke up. "Explain what? That you,  an innocent robot detective, truly a slut? How else can you explain this?" Gavin asked in amusement.   
  
Connor looked down ashamed. He never told anyone in fear he'd be considered what Reed said. A slut. Connor felt the blue liquid run down his plastic face indicating that he was dad. Being a deviant comes with so many surprises.  "Detective Reed, I...Im not a...i...i was built for...those activities...but...im Not a slut"Connor replied firmly. Gavin smirked at the younger, plastic male in front of him. "Of course, you are definitely not a slut..." Gavin said."But you are..."  
  
Connor's LED flashes between yellow and red. He was learning how he would be treated for now by Reed, and he felt endangered. Noticing the flashing LED, Gavin smiled wider. "Trying to process this information?  I understand" Reed teased. While thinking, Connor felt hands wrap around his waist. "Reed?" Connor said questionably.   
  
"Your a little slut Connor" Reed whispered. Connor 's LED stopped blinking, and was plan red. He was endanger. "Detective Reed, this isnt...i wasnt..." the Android tried to explain himself, but he didn't have anything to say. He was made for two things. He knew this. He knew he was made to be someone's slave, but he didn't want to admit it. "You piece of sh** Connor" Gavin said.  
  
"Detective, please, this isn't appropriate..." Connor said. Gavin came closer to the Android until Connor felt his breath.  "Your a slut Connor...and there's only one way to deal with a slut like you..." Gavin grabbed the Android' s hips and pulled him closer. "Let's have fun...shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this app keeps on making my regular paragraphs into big paragraphs. 
> 
> Sorry if your confused...


End file.
